I'll think of a title later
by EvilUnderTaleFan
Summary: Just a random lewd story I wrote


Characters, Scott he's a 20 year old male, who is about 6'2 black hair. Kaitlyn, a 19 year old female, she is 5'6 also with black hair, with fairly large breasts (E cups) and she is the younger sister to Scott. Destiny, a 19 year old female with brown hair, fox tail and fox ears, with fairly large breast like Kaitlyn (E cups)

Scott finishes rubbing one out, moaning quietly trying not to wake up his sister Kaitlyn who is only a year younger then him, Scott being 20 and still going to school. He's hears his door knob click and tries to hide his boner, Kaitlyn opens the door

"Did I come in at a bad time?"

"No, what do you want" replies Scott

"It's time to get ready for school today you didn't forget did you?" Kaitlyn scowls

"Oh yeah I'll be down in a minute" Scott says with a bit of embarrassment in his voice, Kaitlyn closes the door and says "well then hurry up and finish so we can go" Scott gets up out of bed and heads straight for the shower, he gets in and doesn't stay in the shower for long, he heads downstairs after getting dressed and goes into the kitchen and makes himself a sandwich while his sister was already done and waiting for him

"Hurry up and let's go we're going to be late" shouts Kaitlyn

"Yeah yeah yeah I'm coming" he replied Scott and Kaitlyn start walking to school on their way they pass by a forest and Scott look through the forest and sees a couple and foxes jumping around in some mud happily which makes him smile, Kaitlyn notices him smiling

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just some foxes" replies Scott

"Really I never thought of you to be a animal person" this causes Scott to blush a bit

"Thanks for the nice complement sis*

"Yeah no problem, well we're almost at school, I don't think I can show you around because someone had something better to do with there time then get ready early" Kaitlyn stares at Scott, Scott shrugs and says nothing. They arrive at at a huge school with 3 floors, because of where they live a lot of the students aren't from the local area they had to come here by train, bus or whatever. Kaitlyn shows Scott to his first class

"Here it is good luck"

"Thanks Sis" Scott said with a grin

Kaitlyn turns and runs to her class, Scott turns and looks at the door, he takes a deep breath and enters the room, everyone looks at him for a few second then resume their conversations, one girl stands out from everyone she has fox ears and a tail, she stands up and walks over to Scott

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Scott says trying not to stare at her breasts

"I'm destiny I can show you around at lunch if you want" destiny says not really caring that Scott is staring right at her, it makes her show off her breasts a bit more, this causes Scott to blush

"Thank you, could I ask what's up with the ears and the tail?"

"Oh these it's just part of a costume, I'm a cosplayer" destiny replies. At lunch destiny is showing Scott around, in Scotts head

"I wonder if I could pull off those fox ears? I'll try it when no one else is here" destiny looks at Scott because he clearly wasn't paying attention he was lost in thought

"Hello earth to Scott" destiny snaps her fingers, Scott leaves his thought

"Oh sorry just thinking about what I'm going to do later, after school"

"Mhm you're thinking of me aren't you?"

Scott blushes and responses

"No, I'm not think about you, well anything bad"

"Oh" destiny says with interest she raises one eyebrow up and walks a bit closer to Scott, she doing this causes Scott to get erection, Emily notices Scott's hard dick

"Oh what's this" she points to his pant, Scott just doesn't say anything

"Oh I'm just having fun" destiny says, her tail starts to wag and smile is on her face, if there was a chance to pull on her ears now would be the time destiny turns around and is about to continue walking when all of a sudden Scott pulls on destiny's ears causing her to blush and whimper a bit

"Oh I'm sorry I had to try it" Scott says as he backs off a bit, destiny turns and looks Scott right in the eyes her face is blushing a lot too

"Can you uh…...um….can you do that again?"

"Wait what? You want to pull on your ears again doesn't that hurt…..wait are really part fox?" Scotts says finally notices, destiny nods

"Yes I am part fox and there something you can do for me" destiny says while pointing to a empty classroom, Scott goes over to the classroom and walks in, destiny walks in after and shuts the door

"So what are we doing in…." Scott is cut off by destiny who goes in for a kiss, they kiss for a solid minute, then destiny pulls away and says while looking straight at scott

"I need you to do something for me, you see it's mating season right now and I can't find someone so will you mate with me?"

"Uh um urm" Scott is speechless that was the best kiss, destiny pounces at Scott making him fall over into his back and slowly unzips his pant Scott hard dick pops out, destiny stares at it, then undoes her top and takes off her bra then grabs Scott's hands puts them on her huge breasts, Scott squeezes on destiny's breast causing destiny to moan

"Can you uh pull on my ear?" Destiny says while clearly embarrassed, Scott nods and pulls on one of destiny's ears

"Can you ow pull harder" destiny says while grabbing her own breasts, Scott nods slowly and pulls harder on her ear causing to wince in pain. Scott pushes destiny head down towards his dick

"Now suck it" destiny complies and starts to stroke his dick and she sucks on the tip then Scott pushes her head down far on his dick causing her to gag.

"Just relax" Scotts says, destiny relaxes and starts to suck on his dick better, after 5 minutes of destiny sucking Scott's dick,

"I'm about to cum" Scotts says almost of breath, destiny stops and stands up, she removes her panties,

"I'm ready" destiny says while spreading her pussy open, Scott just lays there and nods, destiny slowly starts move onto his hard dick, destiny starts to moan loudly and goes down as far as she could, and starts to move hips and faster causing her moan even louder

At the same time Kaitlyn gets to her next class which she has with Scott, she looks around and he's not in class yet, class starts and he's still not in class, she asks to be excused from class to find her brother she leaves the classroom and runs around the school, she heads to the older part of the school where nobody really goes anymore, while running around she hears moaning

"What is….is that moaning?!" Kaitlyn follows the sound and it leads to empty classroom, she peaks in through the open crack in the door and do her horror she sees her brother having sex with someone, she gasps and covers her mouth, Kaitlyn pushes open the door and "Scott what the hell are you doing?!" Kaitlyn yells, this causes destiny to stop, both destiny and Scott looks at Kaitlyn who is covering her mouth in horror, she runs away from the classroom

"Kaitlyn wait!" Scott yells


End file.
